Destined Fate
by StarBlueGirl21
Summary: Lois is acting strange after she was release from the hospital where Clark took her home to the Kent's Place. Lois has been avoiding Clark. Can Clark figure out what's wrong? Isobel is back and a battle deals with Kal El.
1. Chapter 1

Destined Fate

Pairing: Clark and Lois

Summary: Lois is acting strange after she was release from the hospital where Clark took her home to the Kent's Place. Lois has been avoiding Clark. Can Clark figure out what's wrong? Isobel is back and a battle deals with Kal El.

**CHAPTER I**

It started where Clark was driving to the Kent's Place.

It's was silence as Clark was driving. He notice Lois haven't said a word since she got out of the hospital. Clark can still see the bruise on her face which some of them has faded out but he can still see. He wish he can heal for her but he couldn't do nothing but just feeling bad for not being there in time. "Lois, are you okay" asked Clark who is worried. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking" said Lois with a small smile. "You know you can always talk to me or Clark if you have something that is bothering you" said Chloe. Lois smile at her cousin. Clark was looking at Lois when the image flow back to him. It was the image of Lois getting hurt. "I'm sorry Lois. I feel awful seeing you like this." said Clark. "Clark don't be sorry. You have tried your best to be there for me. Beside it have been a rough day lately for me so I'm kind of tired now" said Lois. "Lois you can get some sleep when we get to the Kent's place" said Chloe with a smile. "And a shower" said Lois. All three started to laugh.

They were still laughing when suddenly bright light fire clear ball went through the car which make Clark step on the brake real hard. "Hang on" said Clark. Lois and Chloe hang on to each other.

The bright light look like a human soul shape that have a symbol of krypton that went into Lois body with a big force making Lois going backward knocking her unconsious. After that everything return back to normal. Clark stop the car and check on Chloe and Lois. "Chloe, are you okay?" asked Clark. Chloe sit back up on her seat. "I'm okay" said Chloe. Clark and Chloe check on Lois and notice that she is unconsious. Clark and Chloe help Lois sit up on her seat. "Lois! Lois!" said Clark slap Lois softly on the cheek. Lois woke up. "Lois, are you okay" asked Chloe. "I'm fine. That thin...thing. juss.. just scared me. that all. What was that Clark?" asked Lois who was shaking. "I really don't Lois but I'm glad you are okay" said Clark who was relief to see Lois okay. "Whatever what that thing was. It's gone" said Chloe who was still worried. "Can we go now" said Lois. "Yeah Clark let's go because that thing might come back. We will figure what that thing was at your place." said Chloe. "Okay" said Clark. Clark look at Lois to make sure she okay then he start the car and drove to the Kent's Place.

TBC

**Please Review!**


	2. Author Notes Please read it

Author Notes:

So what do you think? It's really interesting right? I will continue it soon when I have some spare time. Sorry for this technical issue. Chapter 2 will be here soon. Please review to me. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

Destined Fate

_Thanks for all the reviews. Here the Chapter Two. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER II**

At the Kent's Place

Clark, Lois, and Chloe were all in the living sitting on the couch discussing about the situation earlier they have on the way to the Kent's Place. "Do have a clue to what that thing was?" asked Chloe. "No I have no idea" said Clark who is thinking hard to figure out what that thing was. "Could it probably be a meteor rock?" asked Lois. Clark and Chloe stare at each other weird thinking that Lois might be right. "Lois I don't know if it is a meteor rock" said Lois. Clark was still figuring what it was. "Well whatever it was. I'm glad it's gone" said Lois. "Yeah I hope it's really gone" said Clark. Lois got from her seat. "Lois, where are you going" asked Chloe. "Upstairs for a minute" said Lois. "Okay be back soon" said Chloe. "Don't worry Chloe. It won't take that long" said Lois with a smile. Lois left upstairs.

Chloe and Clark were quiet for a moment making sure Lois wouldn't be hearing their conversation. " Clark do you think it a meteor rock" asked Chloe. "It just might be but what I don't get is why is aiming toward us and what does it mean?" said Clark "Well Clark, all I'm saying that we hope it won't hit again because if it does, it probably a bad thing." said Chloe. Clark was thinking when he has an idea. "Chloe can do some research and found a picture that look like the one we saw?" asked Clark. "Sure I work on it. I will call when I find it" said Chloe. Chloe was digging through her purse for a notepad so she can write that down when something came up in her head. " Clark you don't Lex has something to do with this do you? asked Chloe. "Maybe." said Clark. "Why would you say that Clark?" asked Chloe. "Because Lex has done many experience with meteor rock." said Clark. "You could be right Clark, but there is one thing I don't understand?" said Chloe. "What do you don't understand?" asked Clark. "I didn't see a meteor rock. All I see is a fire look like a sphere ball." said Chloe. Clark look at Chloe shock.

Upstairs in the Bathroom

Lois was cleaning her when she get a flash.

_Lois see a symbol of a Krypton on a skin then she see a women with evil eye approach. She could see who it was because it was blur. Before she can make out who it was, the women point her hand at her. There was a magic hitting her._

Lois snaps out of the flash and found herself lying on the ground. Lois gets up from the ground all shaking up. "That felt real" said Lois shaking. Lois reach to the sink and wash her face with water to get that though out of her head.

Meanwhile

Downstairs in the living room.

Clark and Chloe was still talking. "A sphere ball" said Clark. "Yeah that what I saw Clark" said Chloe. "I never know about that before" said Clark. "Okay let me do the research and I will call you and tell you what I find" said Chloe. "Okay" said Clark. Chloe got up from her seat when Lois came downstairs. "Chloe can you give me a ride to Talon? I need to do some stuff" said Lois. Clark notice Lois face look kind of pale. "Lois, are you alright? Because you look like you just saw something." said Clark. "I'm okay smallville. I just took a nap" said Lois. "Okay let's go Lois" said Chloe with a smile. "See you around Smallville" said Lois. Lois was about to leave. "Lois!" said Clark stopping Lois. "Yeah Clark." said Lois. "Call me when you get there because I want to make sure that you get there safe" said Clark with a smile. "Sure I call". said Lois. Lois gave Clark a smile as she did the same then Lois left with Chloe.

At the Talon in the night

Chloe stop the car at the front door of the Talon. Lois and Chloe got out the car and went into the Talon. "Thank you for the ride cuz" said Lois. "No problem Lois. Are you sure you be okay?" asked Chloe. "Yeah I'm sure Chloe" said Lois. "Okay I see you tomorrow Lois" said Chloe. "Okay I'll be here" said Lois. Chloe gave Lois a hug and then left out the Talon. Lois wait until Chloe was gone then she went upstairs to her room.

Upstairs in Lois's room

Lois look around to make sure that there no one around. After that Lois went in the bathroom to take a shower.

At the Lana's place

Lana was on the computer doing her homework when she heard someone knocking at the door which made her jump. Lana took a knife and put it in her pocket then Lana went to the door to see who it was. Lana open the door and there was a guy with a package. "Are you Lana Lang?" asked the guy. "Yeah I am" said Lana. "I go a package for you" said the guy as hand Lana the package. "Thank you" said Lana accepting the package from the guy. "Have a nice day Miss Lang" said the guy. "You too" said Lana. The guy left and Lana close the door looking at the package wondering what inside.

TBC

**I wonder what's in the package. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Destined Fate

_Here is Chapter Three_

**Chapter III**

Lana bring the package to her desk and open it. It was a symbol of Isobel with word written on the back of it. Lana read the word on the back as the symbol glow when suddenly a strong power went into Lana making her flew against the wall and drop to the floor. Lana got up and we see her eye glowing with a grin on her face. "Once evil always evil" said Isobel in a evil voice who is now taking over Lana body.

At The Talon, In Lois's Room

Lois was asleep when she thrashing in here sleep

_**In Lois's Dream**_

_There was fire and two women battling with sword and magic with a mask. Both them were hurt and was still fighting. One of them spoke "surrender now and kneel before me or you will die in a pain." Other spoke "I will never surrender to wicked witch like you." _

_They continue to fight as a one throw a power magic toward the Lois._

Lois shot up in bed all scared. She was sweating and was shock. "Was that real?" said Lois as she laid back on the bed awake afraid to go back to sleep.

The Next Day At The Talon

Lois was sitting at the table drinking some coffee when Chloe came in with Clark "Did you find anything yet Chloe" asked Clark. "No not yet but I'm still working on" said Chloe. Clark and Chloe was still talking when Chloe saw Lois by herself drinking coffee. Chloe notice that Lois look pale and she doesn't seem happy. "Something is wrong with Lois" said Chloe. "Let go talk to her" said Clark. "Come on let's go" said Chloe. Chloe went over to Lois and sat down in front of her with Clark sitting next to Chloe. "Hi Lois, what wrong? Look like you didn't sleep much" asked Chloe who is worried. "Lois is there something wrong?" asked Clark. "No I'm ok. I..I. just can't sleep last night" said Lois with a small smile. "Bad dream." said Chloe. "No I just can't sleep" said Lois. "After what happen yesterday" said Clark. "Yeah" said Lois. Lois got up from her seat and walk toward the counter when suddenly she was hit with a vision.

_Lois see a woman approaching her They begin to fight when Lois knock her mask revealing her face to be Lana as she was hit by magic with a evil laugh from Lana._

Lois snap out of the vision and heard Chloe call her. "Lois!"said Chloe "Huh what?" asked Lois."Are you ok?" asked Chloe. "Yeah I'm ok why?" asked Lois. "Because you weren't moving. You just stood there like a statue. I was calling your name and you didn't answer me" said Chloe. "It's nothing to worried about Chloe. I'm fine.I was thinking of something. Well I got to go do my shift. Talk to you guys later" said Lois. After Lois left to do her work..

Chloe and Clark stare at Lois leaving. "I don't think she is okay" said Chloe. "I think something is wrong with Lois" said Clark. "I'm go look up some more research. Come on Clark let's go" said Chloe. Clark look at Lois at the counter working. In his mind he is wondering what is going on with Lois. After Clark got up with Chloe and left out of the Talon.

Later On

Lois was closing the Talon and head upstairs to her room.

Lois's Room

Lois was sitting on the bed organizing her stuff when she felt her arm burn. Lois look at arm and saw a weird symbol which Lois recognize in her dream. "Oh my god. This can't be happening " said Lois who was shocked and scared. The symbol look like it was burn in her arm which was affect when she got hit by the bright light fire.

Meanwhile At Lana's Place

Lana was on the bed unconsious when she woke up. She got up the bed all shaking. As she got she felt a burn on her arm so she look at her arm and saw a Isobel symbol burn on her arm instead of her back. "Oh my god. What happening to me" said Lana panicking and scared.

TBC

**Please Reviev. The More Review I Get, The Faster I Can Update. Hope You Like. Coming up in one the chapter with a scene of Clark and Lois chemistry. Stay Tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4

Destined Fate

_So far we know that something was in Lois body and that Isobel is back. We know that both Lois and Lana have a symbol on the arm. Clark and Chloe don't know what going on but Clark probably know a bit. Chloe and Clark are still figuring out the situation. Lana was back to herself but have a memory wipe of Isobel and have no clue what happen. Lois on the other hand had a dream that is going to occur with Lana and Her. Now we shall foound out more what happen._

**Chapter IV**

At the Daily Planet

Chloe and Clark was looking at the computer for some information when they heard the door open. Chloe look up and saw Lana coming in. "Chloe we need to (stop when she saw Clark) talk" said Lana. "Lana what are you doing here?" asked Clark. "I need to talk to Chloe about something" said Lana. "What is it?" asked Chloe. Lana look a Clark and then at Chloe. "Isobel is back " said Lana. "What" said both Chloe and Clark who look at each other. "Why would you say that?" asked Chloe. "Because the last thing I remember is recieving a package from a man" said Lana. "What does the man look like?" asked Clark. "A hispanic person in his late thirty" said Lana. "Did you open the package?" asked Chloe. "Yes and it has drawing Isobel symbol and words on it. I read it and next thing I know is I was black out for awhile then found myself on the bed and I have this" said Lana showing the mark on her arm. Clark and Chloe was shock to see what on Lana arm. "Oh my god" said Chloe. "It's happening again" said Clark. "I want to end but I don't know how" said Lana who was scared. "It's ok we will figure it out" said Clark. Lana smile at Clark when suddenly she collaspe on the ground. Chloe and Clark came over to Lana and Chloe help her up. "Lana are you okay, Say something" said Chloe who is scared. Chloe let go of Lana arm as Lana get back on her feet.

Her eye was close for a moment. "Lana tell me if you are okay" said Clark. "I'm fine" said Lana in a evil tone. Lana open her eye and Clark and Chloe saw her eye turn evil. "This is not good" said Chloe. "Oh no" said Clark. "Hello Kal-El remember me. Now I'm back and I more powerful than last time" said Isobel/Lana who was laugh in a evil way. "What do you want?" asked Clark. "Nothing that concern you. I don't have time for you." said Isobel/Lana. She used her magic tossing Chloe and Clark aganist the wall knocking Chloe unconsious. After that Isobel/Lana snap her finger and disappear. Clark got up and saw Chloe unconsious on the ground. Clark pick her up and superspeed to the Kent's Place.

At The Kent's Place

Chloe was on the couch awake. She has a brusie on her forehead. Clark came in with two cup. He gave one to Chloe. "Thank you" said Chloe with a smile. "Look I'm so sorry that I got you hurt Chloe" said Clark. "Clark it's ok don't worry about it. We need to think of a plan to stop Isobel." said Chloe. "First we have to figure out what Isobel is after" said Clark. "Clark, Isobel is too powerful we can't stop her" said Chloe. "We can Chloe. We just have to find a way too." said Clark. "How can we stop her when we have no idea how to?" said Chloe. "I know how to stop her" answered a voice. Clark and Chloe got from the couch and look behind to see who it was. They were shock to who it was...

TBC

**Who do you think that person is? Please Review. The more review I get. I can update really soon before you know it.**


End file.
